Build:Team - 600/2 Smites CoF Scytheway
This team is used to clear the Cathedral of Flames dungeon using one 600 monk tank and two hero smiters. The tank uses 3 PvE skills for damage. See notes section for proper hero use. Team Composition Mo/D 600 Tank Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/D pro=10+1+3 div=11+2 scythe=10SpiritBondof AbsorptionStrikeAuraof Holy Mightof DeldrimorAura/build Equipment * Zealous of enchanting scythe with "To the Pain!" inscription, customized. * High energy of enchanting set if necessary. * Starter armor or lowest level armor available, except for 30 al headpiece for +1 prot. * Highest possible vigor rune, radiant insignias on top and legs, survivors and vitaes on other pieces. Usage * Cast and maintain Blessed Aura on yourself. * Before engaging, precast Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond, then Shield of Absorption. * Use Spirit Bond before (after may be necessary with larger mobs) Shield of Absorption, maintain. * Use Eternal Aura before Aura of Holy Might, use Light of Deldrimor when possible. * Attack for energy, Wounding Strike for deep wound. Variants * If you would like a safer run, bring Spell Breaker instead of Wounding Strike * Consider "You Move Like a Dwarf!" instead of Eternal Aura or Light of Deldrimor, for knocking down Bladestorms when they try to heal. SB Smiter Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/N div=12+1+3 heal=12+3 blood=3of DevotionSignetRitualBreakerAuraSuccorSpiritMending/build Equipment * Any "of Enchanting" weapon * High energy off-hand, attunements and radiants. * Alternate +1+3 headgear if human. * Use Blessed Signet to keep energy up. Usage *Cast Blessed Aura on self, Succor, Balthazar's Spirit, and Mending on 600. *Cast Spell Breaker on 600 before battle, when told. Keep up energy and health of second smiter. *Optional: Maintain Mending on SoJ smiter as well as 600. Variants *Signet of Rejuvenation instead of Blood Ritual, or replacing Signet of Devotion. SoJ Smiter Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/any prot=11+1+3 smit=11+3 div=8+1RebirthSignetWrathof JudgmentBlessingAttunementRetributionof Honor/build Equipment * Any "of Enchanting" weapon * High health off hand/armor, at least 400 health total. * Attunements/radiants on rest of armor. Usage * Precast Vital Blessing, Life Attunement, and Strength of Honor (make sure to switch headpieces) on 600. * Keep energy up with Blessed Signet * Cast Holy Wrath and Shield of Judgment on 600 before engaging. * Keep health up with Healing Signet. Variants * Essence Bond instead of Life Attunement for energy. * Judge's Insight instead of Holy Wrath. Notes * If using heroes, make sure to set up keyboard shortcuts. Set F5 as target self, F6 as hero 2 use skill 3, F7 as hero 1 use skill 4, and F8 as hero 2 use skill 4. * Runs can bring in 2.5-3.5k per person now, after nerf, and 1.5k is made from quest reward. * Golden Rin Relics and Diessa Chalices can fetch 3-4k each at time of writing, because Doomlore is empty and few runners go through now. Counters * Inexperience/bad timing. * Spirit Bond being disabled or interrupted when needed. * Knock down at key moment. See Also * Build:Team - 600/Smite CoF * Build:Team - 600 Rit/Smite CoF